


Soda Pop

by MoonyMomo



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Friendship, M/M, More tags to be added, Nostalgia, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyMomo/pseuds/MoonyMomo
Summary: He’s just imagining this fizzy feeling, right?expect a rewrite soon :)





	Soda Pop

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be going back randomly to edit errors, mistakes, wording, and pace , but for now, please enjoy :)

Knock. Knock. Knock

  
  


Byeongkwan awoke with a grunt, his mom’s knocking on his door taking him out of his dreamland. His bones ached with dread, his mom knocking on his door meant he’d have to leave for school soon. If there’s anything Byeongkwan dreaded the most, it was school.

  
  


Byeongkwan went through his usual morning routine, nearly falling asleep in the shower, washing his face, brushing his teeth, everything the typical person would do. It wasn’t until he was pulling on his vans, tattered from the countless hours he and his friends spent skateboarding, that he was finally awake enough to snap out of his mindless daze. With a final groan of displeasure, he slung his backpack over his shoulder.

  
  


”Later mom. I’ll be home late,” he called as he left the house, receiving an “okay, honey, have a good day” in return. With that, Byeongkwan tunes out the world to the sound of his old Walkman.

  
  


To Byeongkwan, whether he was willing to admit it or not, the walk to school was the most peaceful time of his day. The time of day where he could lose himself in his music without a worry. The time of day that distracted him from the lonely feeling that nipped at him daily. Yes, he had friends, but they were older and past their high school days, leaving Byeongkwan to fend for himself in his school induced misery. The upside, however, was that his friends always made time to hangout, making their time together as frequent as possible. The issue, however, was the miserable hours Byeongkwan spent listening to chalk scraping against a board while his teachers drone on about topics such as trigonometry. Oh, how he longed for the sweet freedom of graduation, free from the classes that seemed to stretch for hours.

  
  


Byeongkwan was ripped out of his music induced daze by a cloud of rancid smelling smoke. He scrunched his nose in displeasure and turned to give the despicable person an earful. If there was one thing Byeongkwan truly hated, it was the smell of cigarettes. 

  
  


“Mornin’ Kwan,” Donghun grinned, leaning against the rough bricks of the corner store. Byeongkwan rolled his eyes, of course it was Donghun.

  
  


”I swear you smoke just to spite me,” Byeongkwan waved his hand in the air frantically, trying to disperse the unpleasant cloud as quick as he could.

  
  


”Maybe,” Donghun smiled,”but more importantly, we’re meeting here once you’re done with school, kay?”

  
  


”Yeah, got it, later,” Byeongkwan waved to Donghun before heading back on his path to school. 

  
  


Upon arrival, Byeongkwan braced himself for the worst, call him dramatic, but school really just wasn’t for him. Even through his headphones, he could hear the lively chattering of the cliques he passed. He caught himself missing the times where he would sit outside with his friends, loud and careless. He pushed the memory away once he felt anxiety begin to pool within himself. Oh, how school sucked.

  
  


Byeongkwan slowed to a causal stroll, pulling his headphones down to rest upon his shoulders. There was no point in listening to music if you can’t even hear it over chattering students. From a quick glance at his watch, Byeongkwan knew he arrived earlier than he expected, having fifteen minutes until he had to be in his first period class for roll call. Not having a better way to spend his time, he crossed the courtyard at a snail’s pace. Unfortunately, the early morning peace didn’t last long.

  
  


Byeongkwan nearly tripped out of surprise, an extremely loud laugh erupting from few feet away from him. Flustered, wide eyes shot towards the source finding a boy he’d assume to be around his age flailing his arms in heavy amusement. For a moment, both boys made eye contact, gaze lingering on each other as Byeongkwan passed. He could feel nerves beginning to pile up as the two stared, causing him to avert his gaze first and pick up his walking pace to exit the situation as fast as he could. A single thought lingered in Byeongkwan’s mind as he entered the school.

  
  


’His smile is kind of cute...’

  
  


“How’s our little baby doing?” Junhee had immediately cooed upon Byeongkwan’s arrival of their meeting place. He could only groan in feigned annoyance as Junhee began to pinch at his face.

  


“Come on, I’m already a senior,” he pouted, kicking at the ground.

  


“Does it matter? I don’t think so,” Donghun chimed in, reaching out to wrap an arm around the youngest’s shoulder. Byeongkwan could only sigh and accept his face. He _ was _the baby whether he liked it or not.

  


“Hey, Kwan,” Byeongkwan was greeted by a hand entering his vision, initiating a handshake. He immediately exchanged his pout with a smile, reaching out to connect their hands. They were all best friends, however, Sehyoon and Byeongkwan connected a little bit more than the others. They were practically attached at the hip since the moment they met. 

  


“Anyways, we’re headed to the movies. The weather decided to clear up just for us.” Donghun pulled Byeongkwan along with him, not waiting to hear what Byeongkwan has to say, not that he could ever ditch plans. Instead of complaining, Byeongkwan opted to stare at his reflection in every storefront they passed. He wasn’t sure why it was such a habit to get lost within himself, but it always happened when his gaze fell upon a reflective object. It was almost as if he was searching for some sort of flaw. Such a distraction meant he lost track of time, by the time he snapped out of his daze, he was being dragged towards the ticket booth of the open air movie theater. 

“Don’t worry about paying this time, a treat for our stressed baby,” Donghun smiled warmly, pulling out his wallet from his worn jeans before Byeongkwan could voice any sort of protest. 

“I’ll get the snacks,” Sehyoon piped in before heading towards the concession stand. Byeongkwan was left to stand alone, confused as to where Junhee managed to disappear to, however, the logical part of him assumed he went to the bathroom.

Before he could make the choice to follow Donghun or Sehyoon, Byeongkwan was ripped from his thoughts by a freshly familiar laugh. Loud and obnoxious, but strangely charming to Byeongkwan. Was he whipped for a random boy already? He had never believed in love at first sight, but he thought a crush at first sight was possible. Could a single moment really impact his heart that much? He decided not to dwell on the questions floating among his brain matter, but glanced over his shoulder to look at the boy. Once again, Byeongkwan was flustered, making eye contact with the boy. It was almost as if he was waiting for him to look, right? Maybe he was thinking too much. 

Byeongkwan’s thoughts fizzled out once the boy raised his hand to offer a small wave and a wide smile. He looked away immediately, deciding his shoes were suddenly the most interesting object in the world. His brain was fizzy and his heart slightly fluttered.

  


He’s just overthinking it, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I was really inspired by the new Day6 album to write something in different decade.
> 
> Sorry if it seems sort of rushed, I wrote it during my free period in school today. I’d love to hear any feedback and I swear it will get more 90s soon haha.
> 
> Feel free to comment if you are interested in a side ship of the other three. Dongjun is the popular answer, but I’m really feeling a different one haha


End file.
